This is Our Story
by Silvergreendragon
Summary: This is just a one shot narration of the Harry/Draco Love affair. How they started, how hatred turns in to love and eventually marriage. Previously posted under Silverdragon  my previous account.    Read and Review. Thanks


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, though I wish I do owe them

Summary: This is just a one shot narration of the Harry/Draco Love affair. Previously posted under Silverdragon (my previous account).

**This is Our Story**

By: Draco Malfoy-Potter

I've been in love for the past 13 years of my life. It is the most wonderful feeling I ever felt. A mixture of bitter yet sweet memories and I'll always cherish for the rest of my life. This may sound cliché but from the moment I laid my eyes on him, that very moment I knew that I met the person who I want to share the rest of my life with. Today is a very special day in my life and before I start this new chapter, I want the whole world to know my story. The greatest love story known in the wizarding world.

I am Draco Malfoy and this is my story.

I came from a very wealthy and influential pure blood family line. The only Malfoy heir. As a child, I learned a lot of things from my father, an aristocratic way to live a life. I was molded to hate people who are not pure blood, they are a disgrace to our world, I despised squibs for they are not worthy to be part of us and I reared towards the dark arts. I have to admit that I've been nothing but a spoiled brat during my younger years. I get what I want, whatever I want and whenever I want it. Life has been easy for me.

Before I entered Hogwarts I came across this boy at Madame Malkin's shop, he was the most beautiful person I've ever seen, aside from myself of course. Kidding. Going back to my story, I looked at him intently as his robes were being fitted, unruly dark hair, fair skin, emerald green eyes under those spectacles, quite thin and short for a boy of 11, but still his looks is extraordinary. I walked closer to where he was standing, he looked at me and I was taken aback that I immediately sneered at him, he was offended. I tried to offer him friendship but he declined. I was hurt and it was the first I was declined during my entire life.

When I entered school I saw him again and at time I thought I have to change my tactics. He declined my friendship and no one ever dared to refuse a Draco Malfoy, he has to suffer. I didn't befriended him anymore, instead I am provoked his anger.

We grew up hating each other or so he thought and as well as the others who sees us but on my part, I am certain that it is not hate. He was a goody good boy who was eager to learn, to seek for adventure, to have good times with his friends and to stand for what is just and for what is right. I always make fun of him whenever I get the opportunity, since it is my only way to have a conversation with him. It may sound absurd, but yes, making fun of him and torturing him is the only way I know in order to communicate with him. There was a time when we had a huge fight, I admit I was way out of the line. I called her best friend a mudblood. He punched me on the face and I punched him back though I felt afraid to hurt him, I have to fight him back. I am the cold blooded Malfoy everyone knows. Moments later we were already straddling each other, still throwing punches and hateful words. He was very angry. I can't remember what or who made us stop, probably we were both bleeding already. My first physical contact with him send us both to the hospital wing.

During the end of our fourth year, Voldemort's rise to power became a threat not only to our world but as well as to the people of England. My father was a death eater and everybody thought that a dutiful son, I would follow his footsteps. I had to make my own choice, not what others think of me, not what my family dictates but what I want as for my self and it occurred to me that I should side with Dumbledore and fight against Voldemort. My father was dismayed and so I left home and I told Dumbledore about my realization. Great man Dumbledore, he trusted me and left me under the care of one of Harry. Of course I was delighted, I was able to be with him everyday. At first he was annoyed by my presence but since we have to work together, eventually things worked out for us. We became civil with each other. Slowly, my dreams are materializing. To be able to talk to the great Harry Potter and be close to him. I became close with the golden trio, Hermione, Ron and of course Harry. Most of the time Harry and I were left in the castle since Ron and Hermione are dating.

Harry and I became closer during our fifth year. We go out often and hang out together during our free time. Those times I can feel that he has growing feelings for me already and I felt the same way for him. But since even in the wizarding world, same sex relationship is quite unusual, though men can get pregnant, we both tried to suppress our feelings.

Several months later when the time has come that we were about to fight with Voldemort, that night, Harry went to my room. He was quite unusual and very silent. I can see it in his eyes that he is scared. I moved closer to him and instantly he hugged me. I thought the world has stopped spinning. It was only me and Harry, in my room, his arms around me and he was in tears. I hugged him tighter and like a child his sobs continued. I thought Harry would push me away, but instead he held me tighter. Moments later I felt his lips pressed into mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back passionately. I can clearly remember what he said the night..

"I should've done this before. But I didn't have to courage, not until today. This might be my last day to see you. I am scared Draco."

He was not scared to fight against Voldemort, he was more scared of loosing the ones he love. That night we slept together. I held him close to me as if there would be no tomorrow. I was also scared to loose him.

The following morning we went to the battlefield. We were outnumbered by the death eaters yet we still went for them. Spells and Curses flew everywhere. We fought hard in order to win the battle, I even killed my own father for attacking Dumbledore, there was slight pang of pain but need to do what is right for the greater good. Finally, there was only Voldemort land Harry. He raised his wand and a jet of green light was emitted from his wand. It was aimed directly at Harry but before it reached him, Harry called out my name, he raised his wand and did an extraordinary magic. The spell Voldemort made went straight back at him. Harry was able to defeat Voldemort. I ran towards him, he was badly wounded. He traced the outline of my face, he smiled before he went unconscious.

That was exactly 7 years ago.

I've been in love for the past 13 years of my life. It was the most wonderful feeling I ever felt. It was a mixture of bitter yet sweet memories. For the past 7 years after the defeat of Voldemort, I am with Harry Potter. Every day is like waking up in paradise. We spend every minute of the day practically together.

I am Draco Malfoy and today I am about to marry not the most eligible and famous saviour of the wizarding world but to Harry James Potter, simple yet extraordinary man I ever met. I made this story not to brag but to share to the whole world of the greatest love story in the history. As we exchange our solemn vows, I know that I'll be the luckiest man in the whole wide world.

_Love is the most wonderful feeling one can ever have. It entails a lot of pain yet it is very rewarding._

-E N D-


End file.
